


Season 2, Book 1 Buster Hardings: The Sporting Events

by missey3455



Series: Season 1, Book 1 [1]
Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: Buster has a busy schedule including the hockey play-offs and the skating event. He knows he will have fun. Will he make the finals for hockey and skating events? Find out later!
Series: Season 1, Book 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737523





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning at Brookline L. Elementary School. The kids went to their classes.  
In Mrs. Pierce's classroom, she made an announcement while passing out guidelines for a report. "I'll be assigning book reports to you kids and it will be due in three weeks. There will be no homework to allow you time to do your report. It's going to be a two-page written report."  
She was giving out the guidelines out while talking about it.  
"I'll take you to the school library now to let you pick out a book," said Mrs. Pierce as they left to go there. "When you're done, you can go check out, go back to class and start reading if you want to."  
Buster picked out Little Women. After he checked out, he went back to class with Danny and his twin, Lenny, who also checked out. The rest came back within ten to fifteen minutes later.  
At lunch, Jenny said, "Is anyone from Trenton coming to the event?"  
"I didn't invite them yet because they were all excited to see Lena," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said Jenny.  
"Do you plan to invite her, too?" asked Manny.  
"I thought about it, but depends on how she's feeling. I'll have to check with her Mom," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said Danny. "We plan to attend the event."  
"It's hard to believe that hockey season is ending soon," said Lenny.  
"I know. We don't know who we'll be facing yet. We'll find out during today's practice," said Buster. "This is the last week to practice before the playoffs, which is a week from today. The time is to be determined. We just need to win three games. The first two are going to be away while the third one will be here."  
"I bet your team would take all three with their best player," said Haylee.  
"And, their best goalie," added Manny.  
"Maybe," said Buster. "No matter what happens, we made it this far."  
"Good point," agreed Lenny.  
"I have a visit with my mother after school and Amanda planned to pick me up from here," said Jenny.  
"Good," said Buster.  
Jenny came from Trenton, too. Her mom is struggling with cancer and has a few weeks to live, which is why she decided to put Jenny in foster care early, but requests visit in between, so Amanda handles that. Jenny lives with the Hollowware family who is Buster's neighbors.  
"Do you both plan to see Lena?" asked Haylee.  
"I'm not sure what time I'll be back because Amanda is taking me out after the visit," said Jenny.  
"She has a cancer treatment anyway and won't be home until tomorrow, so we can wait until then," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
She took over for Lena- who had to quit school due to illness and is fading- as a new student. They're longtime best friends.  
"Oh, yeah, we forgot she was having it today," said Danny.  
After school, Buster had hockey practice. After it ended, Coach Gomes said, "We're going to be facing Harrington Thunder. The times will be announced on Wednesday. See you then."  
They went to change and put their hockey items away. At home, Buster was in his room reading when his Mom, T.J. came by said, "Dinner's ready."  
"Okay," said Buster as he put the bookmark in the book and went downstairs.  
He must be very careful because of his diabetes, but he takes care of himself without problems.  
At the table, he said, "I learned who we would be facing in the playoffs that begin a week from today."  
"Who?" asked Leah.  
"Harrington Thunder that defeated us a few times before," said Buster.  
"I recall on how tough they were. Good thing you have the rest of the week to practice," said Leo.  
"I know. On top of that, I have a skating event next Saturday. I didn't get a chance to invite the group from Trenton because they were glad to see Lena," said Buster.  
"I understand. If you want, you can invite them and the others to stay over for the night," said his Mom.  
"Really?" asked Buster.  
"It would be my treat," said T.J.  
"They plan to come to the event as well anyway," said Buster.  
"Oh, good," said T.J.  
"I'll let them know tomorrow. I'll probably call Frank tonight before I go back to reading," said Buster.  
"That's fine," said T.J.  
After supper ended, he called Frank, but there was no answer and left a message to call him back when he gets a chance. In the meantime, Buster went back to reading. He was reading the last chapter when the phone rang as he went to answer it, "Hello."  
"Hi. I just got in. I was out with Jen and Amanda. My folks had to work late. We had just brought her home to Dover not long ago," said Frank.  
"That's good," said Buster. "I forgot to tell you while I was there: my skating event is coming up next Saturday. I planned to invite you guys, but you were all glad to see Lena."  
"I understand. I'll let them know in school and we can show Becky around in Dover," said Frank.  
"Sounds good. The event is at 3:00 pm and must be at the rink an hour early to get ready. Plus, mama's treating me by inviting the group to stay overnight," said Buster.  
"I won't see my parents until tomorrow morning before school. I'll ask my mom and call you tomorrow night," said Frank.  
"No problem," said Buster.  
After they finished talking, he continued reading the final chapter. He finished it 10 to 15 minutes later. He decided to change into his pjs and do some writing. He did it for half an hour before calling it quits by 9:00 pm. He's glad that the first page is almost done, and he'll continue that tomorrow during free time. He relaxed until going to bed at 9:30 pm. His dog, Goldilocks, likes to sleep with him every night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Buster was walking to school with the triplets and the Hollowware kids.  
"Jen has an appointment this morning, so she's going to be in right after that," said Alexis.  
"Mom asked me to tell Mrs. Pierce that first thing when we get to class," said Danny.  
That's what he did when they got there.  
"Okay. Thank you for letting me know," said Mrs. Pierce.  
When Jenny arrived an hour later, an announcement came on.  
"Attention, students. There will be a Spring Break trip coming up and it's going to be Florida this year. We will be gone from April 14 to 22. It will be $80 per person and due on April 2nd. Flight and hotel costs will be covered. Florida location will be available soon," said Mr. Tillis.  
"It's a mystery location," said Lenny.  
"Very exciting," said Danny.  
At free time, Buster continued writing the first page of the report.  
"I didn't have get a chance to read last night. Amanda took me and Frank out for dinner and a movie after a visit with my mother," said Jenny.  
"How did that go?" asked Buster.  
"Very good," replied Jenny. "I got tired by the time I got home, so I decided to start reading it in bed for a while and figured I'd continue during free time. I'm glad we have three weeks to do the report."  
When he completed the first page, he was doing the second page.  
"Almost done, already?" asked Lenny.  
"I finished reading after dinner and did some writing until 9:00 pm to let my brain to wind down before bed," said Buster.  
"Good idea," agreed Danny.  
"I'm glad I don't have skating for another week to give me time to finish my report," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Jenny.  
He was still working on it until the teacher came back from break. He plans to continue after school.  
"I'll be letting you kids do a poster board for extra credit if you want to. You can use the computer to print out any pictures from the book including all the main characters, about the author, year of publication, and summary. You can do it after lunch," explained Mrs. Pierce.  
Later, at lunch, Buster said, "My mama is treating me by inviting the Trenton group for a sleepover."  
"That's a nice idea," said Haylee.  
"I called Frank, but there was no answer. He called me back saying he was out with Jen and Amanda since his parents were working late," said Buster.  
"His grandparents are away in Bahamas," said Jenny.  
"He'll be seeing his parents this morning before school," said Buster. "He's going to let the others know and call me back tonight. Plus, she's letting me invite the rest of you guys for the sleepover."  
"Cool. Count us in," said Lenny.  
"I have a better idea. Why don't you invite the Trenton group for the weekend so they can see you at the playoff game 3?" suggested Jenny.  
"Maybe. It depends on what time the game starts. I won't know until tomorrow," said Buster.  
"You can bring that up to Frank when he calls you," said Jenny.  
"I'll check with my mama first," said Buster. "If that does happen, they'd have to come right after school."  
"That would make sense," said Manny.  
"Did you find on who you'll be facing?" asked Haylee.  
"Yes. Harrington Thunder," replied Buster.  
"Yikes," said Alex, Jr. "I recall that team have three tough goalies, but you're the toughest."  
"We'll see what happens," said Buster.  
"Are you still planning to see Lena after school?" asked Jenny.  
"Sure, but I'll call her mom first to make sure it's a good time to see her," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said Jenny.  
"I'm sure she should be home by now," said Haylee.  
"Probably. I'll do that when we bring our poster boards home," said Buster. "I didn't want to do that if she was sleeping."  
"He has a good point," said Jenny.  
After lunch, Mrs. Pierce said, "Before you go on the computers, I have poster boards provided now. Some are one folded and others are three-folded. You can get them after school on your way out."  
That was when many of the kids used the computers to print out the pictures including Buster. They did it for the rest of the day. When school ended, a lot of kids picked out a three-folded poster board. Buster did the same thing.  
"I'll be on the porch after I bring the poster board to the house while you call Brenda," said Jenny.  
Brenda and Mrs. Cooper are good friends. Brenda got picked to be Jenny's godmother.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
That's what he did, and it was all clear to see Lena since she got home this morning.  
"When I get there, I'd like to talk to you about something before I see her, so I'll let the girls talk for a bit," said Buster.  
"That's fine," said Mrs. Brock.  
After they talked, Buster went to go meet Jenny on the porch.  
"All set. Mrs. Brock said we can see Lena. She didn't mind me calling first," said Buster.  
"Oh, good," said Jenny as they took off.  
"I told her I would like to talk to her while you see Lena," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
When they arrived, they were told Lena is in her room resting.  
"I'll meet you there in a minute or so," said Buster.  
"Alright. Take your time," said Jenny as she left the living room.  
"What would you like to chat with me about?" asked Mrs. Brock as they sat on the couch.  
"First of all, I was able to talk to Lena on what Haylee and I talked about while we were alone the night before the sleepover and she actually understood," said Buster.  
"Oh, that's a good thing," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I know," said Buster. "I was a bit nervous at first."  
"I bet you were," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I was glad we made out just fine," said Buster.  
"I'm glad, too," said Mrs. Brock.  
"The one question I would like to ask you will she be okay for the event depending on how she feels?" asked Buster.  
"We can wait and see," said Mrs. Brock.  
"I know it's early, but I rather ask you ahead of time," said Buster.  
"I can understand what you're saying," said Mrs. Brock.  
"My home game for the playoffs will be next Friday," said Buster.  
"She usually sees you televised whenever she can't make it to any of your games anyway. She even watches your away games," said Mrs. Brock.  
"That works," said Buster. "I didn't want to keep her hopes up, which is why I choose to talk to you first."  
"I don't blame you for doing that," said Mrs. Brock.  
"Also, my mama is letting me invite the Trenton group to have a sleepover. It's okay if Lena can't make it. Do you know when her treatment would be?" asked Buster.  
"That should be all set. It's next Thursday," said Mrs. Brock. "They keep her overnight."  
"I'm wondering if she's unable to attend the event or the sleepover, is it okay if I can bring them here to see her?" asked Buster.  
"Sure, she would like that," said Mrs. Brock.  
After they had a long talk, he went to join the girls. He and Jenny stayed for 15 more minutes before leaving for home.  
"Lena didn't ask for you. She just figured you'd let us talk alone," said Jenny.  
"Okay, that's fine," said Buster while he explained about everything on what he and Mrs. Brock talked about.  
"At least she sees you televised," said Jenny.  
"Better than nothing," said Buster.  
"And, seeing Lena after the event as a backup plan is a splendid idea," said Jenny.  
"Her mom agreed," said Buster.  
"Can we work on the project together?" asked Jenny. "I'll continue reading before I start the writing report at your house, and I'll do the poster board later at mine."  
"Sure. I don't mind," said Buster.  
"I'll go let Sam know while I get the book and my notebook," said Jenny.  
"Okay," said Buster. "You can meet me in my room when you come over."  
"Sounds good," said Jenny.  
At home, he continued working on the second page when Jenny came in to join.  
"Sam didn't mind me coming over," said Jenny.  
"Oh, good," said Buster. "What book did you get?"  
"Romeo and Juliet. It's my favorite," said Jenny.  
"That's cool. I did that project when I was living in Nevada," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked Jenny. "How did that come out?"  
"Good. I had an A+," said Buster.  
"Wow," said Jenny. "I could picture doing the title role in a high school play one day."  
"I picked out Little Women," said Buster.  
"I got that movie," said Jenny. "I love it. I brought it with me when I first moved in next door."  
"This is my first time reading it," said Buster. "I enjoyed it, but never seen the movie."  
"Perhaps I'll bring the movie next weekend during your sleepover," said Jenny.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
After he finished the report, he checked it over and didn't find any errors while Jenny finished reading hers.  
"I'll be back. I'm getting some scissors and went go check to see if we have any glue for my poster board," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
He went downstairs to his mother.  
"Do we have any glue? My teacher is letting us do our poster board project for extra credit," said Buster.  
"I believe we have some in the kitchen drawer," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster as he went to get it with the scissors. "There's not much, but I might have enough to use it for a few pictures."  
"No problem. I can ask your Dad to pick some up on his way home from bartending school," said T.J.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
Justin was a diplomat and moved around a lot until he ended up quitting the job after their last move in Dover. That prompted him to attend bartending school. Buster is glad about that part. He has twin brothers, Mike and Jake, who are a month old. They're staying in their parents' bedroom. But their house of nearly a year only has three rooms- too small to fit six kids and their parents. That's why Justin decided to do house hunting and found a house with four rooms. Buster had enough with that. The only good part is that he didn't have to change schools this time.  
"Jen can stay for dinner if she wants to," said T.J.  
"I'll go ask her," said Buster.  
That's what he did, and she said, "Sure."  
He went to tell his Mom and she said, "I'll call Sam to let her know."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
In his room, he started cutting out the pictures.  
"Do you mind if I help you?" asked Jenny.  
"That would be fun," said Buster.  
She took a break from writing to help him.  
"Too bad we're not partners," said Jenny.  
"I know," said Buster. "I got some glue."  
"Good," said Jenny.  
"I might have enough for some pictures, so my mama's having my dad get some more glue. We can still cut together while I label the pictures," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said Jenny.  
That's what they did for the main characters, about the author, summary, and year of publication. He had enough glue for the main characters and about the author. He'll do the summary and the year of publication after dinner.  
T.J. came up and said, "All set. Sam said you can stay for dinner, Jen."  
"Okay, great," said Jenny. "When does she want me back home?"  
"She said it would be best to go back after dinner so you can get ready for school," said T.J.  
"No problem," said Jenny.  
"I had enough glue for main characters and about the author," said Buster.  
"Your father will bring glue. He's also getting Chinese at the same time," said T.J.  
"Perfect. I'll finish the poster board after dinner before Frank calls," said Buster.  
"Oh, I came up with an idea," said Jenny as they talked to his mom about it.  
"I think that's a fine idea," said his mom.  
Later, at dinner, Buster explained about a trip to Florida during Spring Break. "The hotel and flight are included."  
"That's great," said T.J.  
"I'm going to bring it up to Sam," said Jenny.  
"The deadline is April 2nd," said the nine-year-old.  
"Okay. I can write the checks out so you can give them to your teachers in the morning," said T.J.  
"Sounds good," said Leo.  
"When are we due to move into our new house?" asked Leah.  
"Right after you kids get back from Florida since the Bennetts are not leaving until April 22nd. You can pack your things before the trip to be all set," said Justin.  
"Okay. We can do that," said Lee.  
After dinner, Jenny was getting ready to go back home.  
"See you tomorrow," said Jenny.  
"Bye," said Buster.  
"Thanks for dinner," said Jenny.  
"Anytime," said T.J.  
Buster went back to his project. In the meantime, T.J. and Justin were in the living room while she was writing the checks for the kids.  
"I informed my folks that we're going to Trenton this weekend since Buster would have a busy schedule including the skating event," said T.J.  
"You'll have to go without me," said Justin. "We have an open house on Saturday afternoon, and I have to be here for that."  
"That's alright. I'll have the kids with me," said T.J.  
"I'll keep the boys, so you won't have to bother with Sam unless I need her during the open house," said her husband.  
T.J.'s parents, Leo and Kathy Anne, are due to move into their house when they leave there, but Leo's mom, Myra, recently got diagnosed with Alzheimer's and they choose not to move at this time to let her rest, so Justin had to put their house up for sale.  
Then, the phone rang as she went to pick it up. "Hello."  
"Hi. Is Buster there? It's Frank," said Frank.  
"Sure," said T.J.  
Buster was working on it when his Mom came in with it and said, "Buster, it's Frank."  
"Okay," said Buster as he took the phone. "Hi, Frank."  
"Hi. Mom gave me permission for that sleepover. She thought it was nice of your mother to treat you that way. I already told the others in school this morning after I had permission," said Frank.  
"Oh, wonderful. Jen had a better idea," said Buster as he explained everything to him. "But I'm not sure what time the game 3 will be yet. I won't know until tomorrow. If you guys do come, you'd have to come here after school."  
"Good point," agreed Frank. He brought that up to his mom who had no issue with that, and the boys were happy. "Want to give me the time for the playoff before spreading it to the others about spending the weekend with you?"  
"I think that would be the best thing to do," said Buster.  
After they finished talking, he went to put the phone back.  
"Here's the check for Mrs. Pierce. I already gave one of the triplets their check for Mrs. Long," said T.J.  
"Okay. Thanks, Mama," said Buster. "Frank was telling me that he had permission."  
"Good," said his mom.  
"But I told him I'd get back to him for the time of my game 3 before coming here for the weekend," said Buster.  
"I already told my folks that you're going to have a busy schedule that includes your skating event, so we're going there this weekend," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"Your father told me that he can't join us this time because we have an open house on Saturday, and he has to stay for that. I'll have to tell my parents that. You can inform Haylee and Jen tomorrow," said T.J.  
"Jen would be done with the project by then. She didn't start anything last night because Amanda treated her for dinner and a movie after the visit with her mom," said Buster.  
"That's good. I forgot to ask her on how the visit was," said T.J.  
"It went well," said Buster.  
He went back to finish the project after putting the check in his front backpack. He completed it 30 to 40 minutes and put it on the vanity to pass it in tomorrow morning. At 8:00 pm, he put on his pjs. He relaxed before going to bed by 9:30 pm.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, when Buster got to school, he passed in his book report including the poster board.  
"Very nice on your book report," said Mrs. Pierce. "You did very well on your poster board."  
"I have a busy schedule for the next two weeks, so I figured I'd finish everything early," said Buster.  
"You were smart to do it ahead of time," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"I was always like that," said Buster.  
"Good. I'm still excusing you from homework until everyone is done with their book reports," said the teacher.  
"I also got the check. My mama wrote it out last night," said Buster as he went to get it from his backpack and gave it to her.  
"Thank you," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"May I go return the book to the school library?" asked Buster.  
"Sure, you can," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"May I bring mine back, too?" asked Jenny who already passed in her writing report.  
"Of course," said the teacher.  
They took a hall pass to bring the book back there and came back two minutes later.  
"I started the poster board after I went home. I did it before I went to bed. I plan to finish it during free time," said Jenny.  
She was able to finish the poster board during her free time. She had it near her desk.  
"I'll have to tell you and Haylee something during lunch instead of repeating it twice," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Jenny.  
"Frank called me and told me he had permission to sleep here a week from Saturday. I told him about your idea, and he liked it. He checked with his mom who said it was fine with her," said Buster.  
"Oh, good," said Jenny.  
She completed the poster board just before free time ended. At lunch, Buster joined the group.  
"Haylee, Jen, this would be a good time to tell you now. I just found out that we're going to Trenton this weekend since I have the skating event a week from Saturday," said Buster. "Mama told me not long after Jen left for home. My dad can't make it because of an open house this weekend and needed to stay behind for it."  
"Makes sense," said Haylee.  
"She said I can inform you both," said Buster.  
"Okay. I'll inform my mother," said Haylee.  
"And, I'll let Sam know," said Jenny.  
"Are anyone from Trenton coming?" asked Manny.  
"Yes. Frank had permission to spend the weekend here," said Buster.  
"Sweet," said Danny.  
"I completed my project," said Buster.  
"I'm glad that mine is done, too," said Jenny.  
"I knew I'd make time during my busy sports schedule," said Buster.  
"Smart since a lot of athletes are either late or didn't do it," said Lenny.  
"I'm not like that. I get mine done early before the due date," said Buster.  
"We do it before or after dinner," said Lenny.  
"I keep my mind on school first, not sports, to help me pass," said Buster.  
"Good thing. The only thing is Mr. Gomes' strict about is grades. He will not let you back on the team if your grades are too low until you can improve them. C is an exception since it's still a passing grade," explained Haylee.  
"I'm not about worried since I never get low grades. I recall him warning everyone about that at the beginning of each season," said Buster.  
"The only subject that I struggle in is Science, but luckily, I get a C average," said Jenny.  
"For what part?" asked Buster.  
"Tests. I'm not the best with multiple and true or false. I'm only good with vocabulary," said Jenny. "Otherwise I get As in Spelling and Math while I get Bs in Social Studies, Language, and reading."  
"If you need help for Science, we can do a study group for the test to get higher grades," said Buster.  
"I like that idea," said Jenny. "Mom praises me for trying my best."  
"That's all it matters," said Haylee.  
"I know," said Jenny.  
"Are you still coming to Trenton with me and Haylee for the weekend?" asked Buster.  
"Yes," replied Jenny.  
After school, at the rink, Buster had practice. Then, he found out that all the playoff games will be at 5:30 pm.  
"On the away games, you don't have to be here until 3:45 pm and the bus won't be getting us until around 4:00 pm," said the coach.  
"How about for here?" asked Hector.  
"You can come here for 4:00 pm to give you guys time to warm up," said Coach Gomes. "And, I decided to postpone Friday's practice to get some rest for the weekend since you all work hard. See you Monday."  
That was when Buster had an idea. "Pete, do you want to take my place on Monday, and I'll take yours on Friday?"  
"I thought about the same thing. That sounds fair enough," said Pete. "Let's go tell the coach before we put our things away."  
That's what they did.  
"I have no problem with that," said the coach.  
"We both figured it would be fair to do so," said Pete.  
"I agree," said Coach Gomes.  
Then, they went to put their things away and went home. When Buster got in, T.J. said, "Perfect timing. Dinner's ready."  
"Okay, great," said Buster. "I found out all of the playoff games are going to be at 5:30 pm. I have to be at the rink after school for away games because the bus is picking us up at 3:45 pm."  
"Good," said T.J.  
"As for the home game, I have to be the rink at 4:00 to give us time to get ready. I'll wait to see my Trenton friends so I can tell them to save Frank time," said Buster.  
"That's a good idea. Are the girls still coming?" asked T.J.  
"Yes. Jen finished her project last night," replied Buster.  
"I found out that I don't have practice on Friday. Coach Gomes is letting us to have a weekend off to rewind before the playoffs," said Buster.  
"Okay," said T.J. "I'll pick you and the girls up after school that day."  
"Peter and I talked about it and decided to switch places, so he'll be the goalie on Monday while I'll be the goalie next Friday," said Buster.  
"It's good to talk things out that way," said T.J.  
"I know. And, the coach didn't mind us doing it that way. We figured it was fair enough," said Buster.  
After dinner, he called Frank to let him know that he's coming that weekend. "Haylee and Jen are coming."  
"Okay, great," said Frank.  
"I found out about the game, but I'm going to tell you in person while telling the others at the same time," said Buster.  
"That's fine by me," said Frank. "We're going out for dinner on Saturday, so you guys can join us."  
"Sure. What time?" asked Buster.  
"Around 6:00 pm. Everyone will be here before 5:30 pm," said Frank.  
"Okay. I didn't want Lena to know because I didn't want to get her hopes up in case she can't come to the event or the hockey game, which is why I spoke to her mom," said Buster.  
"Understandable," said Frank. "Becky's excited about coming to Dover for the first time."  
"That's great," said Buster.  
"Oh, yeah, one more thing. I saw Amanda earlier and said something Jen doesn't know about yet," said Frank.  
"Is it about her mom?" asked Buster.  
"Yes. The doctors are forcing her to stop the visits since she's going downhill," said Frank.  
"Wow," said Buster.  
"And, Amanda is not seeing Jen until Monday. When I told her that Jen could be coming for the weekend, she didn't want her to have a miserable one," said Frank. "She also wanted Jen to focus on school."  
"I don't blame her," said Buster.  
"Me, either," said Frank.  
"I won't bother to say anything in school. I'll have to tell Haylee privately, like I'll call her after I talk to you," said Buster.  
"That would be the best thing to do. Amanda is going to call Samantha tomorrow while Jen's in school," said Frank. "I'm going to bring it up to the others during school instead of saying it in front of Jen."  
"Smart move," said Buster.  
After they finished talking, he went to his mom to tell her about what he learned from Frank.  
"That's going to be tough," said T.J.  
"I know," said her nine-year-old. "Amanda doesn't want Jen to know until Monday. I'm going tell Haylee on the phone, so I won't make a slip by mistake in front of Jen."  
"Okay," said T.J. "Do you plan to invite Lena?"  
"Not really. I'll be telling the Trenton gang about the games and I didn't want to keep her hopes up in case she can't come to the home game or the event. That's why I choose to tell Mrs. Brock first and didn't blame me for doing it that way," said Buster.  
"I get what you're saying now," said his Mom.  
"If I told Frank that on the phone, that's a different story," said Buster.  
"You got a good point," said T.J.  
"Plus, she sees me televised as a backup plan. I don't recall if the event does that as well," said Buster. "Mr. Johnson didn't say anything about that part."  
"I believe they recorded it and put it on tape. We still have them somewhere," said T.J.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that to be honest with you," said Buster. "If I remember right, that took about two to three weeks before we picked it up."  
"That sounds right," said his mom.  
"If that's the case, Lena and I could watch it at her house. If she can't come to it, my friends and I plan to see her after that. Her mom knows about it and liked the idea," said Buster.  
"She'll like that," said T.J.  
Then, he went to call Haylee. "Amanda found out that the doctors are stopping the visits because Jen's mom is not doing well."  
"That's a shame," said Haylee.  
"I told Frank the best thing to handle that is to not tell Jen at all when we see her tomorrow," said Buster.  
"Good idea, especially while we're in school," said Haylee.  
"That's why telling you on the phone was better in school," said Buster. "Frank didn't want to tell the other group about it while she's with us, so he's going to mention it to them while they're in school."  
"We better not tell the Hollowware kids, either, in case they didn't know," said Haylee.  
"I thought about the same thing," said Buster. "Amanda plans to wait until Jen's in school before calling Samantha."  
"That's the best way so Jen won't know," said Haylee. "When will she find out?"  
"Not until Monday," replied Buster.  
"That would be tough for Amanda to break the news," said Haylee.  
"I know," said Buster.  
After they had a long talk, he put the phone away. At 8:00 pm, he changed into his pjs. At 9:15 pm, he went into bed and read for a bit, which his mom lets him do, until he went to sleep 15 minutes later.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Buster didn't see Jenny with the Hollowware kids while walking to school.  
"Where's Jen?" asked Buster.  
"She was running with a fever this morning," said Lenny.  
"She should be better tomorrow," said Manny.  
"Is she still coming to Trenton this weekend?" asked Buster.  
"Mom said depends on Jen feels," said Alex, Jr.  
"Okay, should I let my mama know in case it doesn't happen?" asked Buster.  
"That would be a good idea," said Danny.  
"The group would be here next weekend anyway, so she can always wait till then to see them if she can't make it," said Buster.  
"That's true," said Alexis.  
"I'll explain the times for the playoff games later on during lunch," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Lenny.  
"I'll call Jen tonight to see how she's doing," said Buster.  
"She'll like that," said Manny.  
"I always did that anyway. Lena would do the same thing," said Buster.  
"That's good," said Lenny.  
In class, he informed Mrs. Pierce that Jenny would be absent from school with a fever.  
"No problem. She can wait until tomorrow to make up the schoolwork to let her rest," said the teacher. "She can skip tonight's homework. I might let her skip it tomorrow, too."  
Later, at lunch, Buster said, "I learned that the playoff games are at 5:30 pm. I have to be at the rink after school for two away games and at 4:00 pm next Friday for the home game."  
"That's good," said Haylee.  
"There is no practice on Friday. The coach is going to let us rest for the weekend," said Buster.  
"That's a good idea," said Manny.  
"Also, Peter and I had a plan. He's taking my place on Monday and I'll take his place next Friday and the coach agreed," said Buster.  
"That was smart," said Lenny.  
"We figured it was fair enough," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Alex, Jr.  
"Mama said she'll get us three after school that day," said Buster. "I'm going to inform the Trenton group that home game when we see them at the same time. Frank invited you and me for dinner on Saturday night."  
"Is Jen going?" asked Haylee.  
"Maybe. She's sick with a fever," said Manny.  
"And, my dad can't go with us. We have an open house on Saturday, and he needed to be here for that," said Buster.  
"He's keeping the boys with him," said Lee.  
"When does the move happen?" asked Alex, Jr.  
"After we return from Florida, so he wants to pack our stuff before then to be all done," said Leo.  
"Makes sense," said Anna.  
"Can Tina and I ask you something, Buster?" asked Toni.  
"Sure," replied Buster.  
"Is it okay if we join you on a weekend if Jen and Lena can't make it for any reason?" asked Tina.  
"It was their idea, but I told them to talk to you about it first," said Haylee.  
"Okay. I'm sure Frank won't mind. You can meet the Trenton group when they come next weekend," said Buster.  
"Sounds good," said Tina.  
"We'll be coming to the sleepover anyway," added Toni.  
"I remembered," said Buster.  
After school, he decided to go see Lena. He called his mom on his way out to let her know and she was fine with that.  
At Lena's, she was on the couch.  
"Jen couldn't make it. She had a fever," said Buster.  
"I know. She called me earlier," said Lena.  
He stayed for an hour before going home. When he got home, he went to his mom. "I don't know if Jen will join us now. Danny said she ran with a fever this morning."  
"Okay, if she can't, don't worry about it," said T.J.  
"I'm going to call Jen tonight to see how she is," said Buster.  
"I looked for a van to trade in my old car since our family is bigger. I couldn't find any van that could fit all eight of us. The new one can only fit seven people when the twins are ready to travel with us," said T.J. "I'll be using it for work, groceries, and Trenton on weekends."  
"That sounds nice, but the only thing is that Haylee and Jen would be still joining and maybe Lena, too," said Buster.  
"Your father and I talked about that, but he agreed it's better off to use two cars," said T.J. "He gets the triplets on a Friday when I wait for you until practice ends."  
"Toni and Tina asked me if they can come along on a weekend if Jen and Lena can't make it for any reason," said Buster.  
"I'm fine with that. They can still come, even when we have Lena and Jen," said T.J.  
"Are you sure?" asked Buster.  
"Of course," said T.J.  
"They'll be meeting the group when they come next weekend," said Buster.  
"That's true," said his mom.  
"Are the twins staying with Dad while we're gone?" asked Buster. "Haylee wondered."  
"Yes, he asked Sam to watch them during the open house. It's already all set. She will do that," said T.J. "He only needs her for a few hours. The hours are from 12:00 to 3:00 pm."  
"It would be a big help," said Buster.  
"I know," said T.J.  
That night, he went to the phone to call Jenny as Samantha answered.  
"Hello," said Samantha.  
"Hi," said Buster.  
"Hi, Buster, how are you?" asked Samantha.  
"Good. I was just calling to see how Jen is tonight," said Buster.  
"She's doing a little better," said Samantha. "Her fever broke this afternoon, which is a good sign. She told me she gets it often."  
"I remember," said Buster. "Is she going to be okay for Trenton?"  
"I think so," replied Samantha. "She's just sleeping right now."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"She told me she'll pack her suitcase in the morning before school," said Samantha. "I wanted her to take it slow tonight."  
"That's fine," said Buster. "Did Amanda call you at all?"  
"Yes, while Jen was sleeping," said Samantha.  
"It's going to tear her apart. I know she loved seeing her mom," said Buster.  
"I know," said Samantha.  
"Haylee and I vowed not to tell anything when we see her in school. I'm not going to tell her that I knew about it from Frank, either," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Samantha.  
"Does any of your kids know?" asked Buster.  
"Not yet," said Samantha. "Amanda didn't want Jen to know until Monday."  
"I didn't tell them, either," said Buster. "Frank told the social worker that Jen might be with me, she said she was worried Jen would have a miserable in Trenton."  
"I can understand what he was saying," said Samantha. "I don't blame Amanda."  
"Neither did Frank," said Buster.  
After they finished talking ten minutes later, he packed his overnight bag to be all set. He had just finished when his mom came by and said, "Dinner's ready."  
"Alright," said Buster as he zippered his bag and went downstairs. "Jen's fever broke this afternoon and Sam thinks Jen's going to be fine for Trenton. She told Sam that she'll wait until morning to pack her overnight bag before school."  
"Oh, good," said T.J.  
"She was sleeping, so I didn't get to talk to her, but that's okay," said Buster.  
After dinner, he had a fruit cup for dessert after taking insulin. He had peaches, apples, and bananas. His mom prepares that for him in case he wants it anytime.  
At 8:30 pm, he took a shower and put on his pjs to get comfy. He went to bed an hour later.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Buster had breakfast and brushed his teeth before putting his toothbrush in his overnight bag.  
"Don't forgot I'll be getting you and the girls after school with the triplets," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster. "I'll inform Haylee when I spot her in school. I usually see her before class most of the time. If Jen's with the group, I'll let her know as well."  
"I should be getting the new van today when I pick you kids up," said T.J.  
He grabbed his backpack and left for school ten minutes later. Jenny was with them going to school.  
"You must be glad that you're better," said Buster.  
"Yes," said Jenny.  
"I bet you're glad that you were able to come with us to Trenton," said Buster.  
"I sure am," said Jenny. "I got up early enough to pack my overnight bag."  
"Good idea," said Buster. "Mama will be getting us after school. I just need to let Haylee when I see her in school."  
At school, he spotted Haylee on the way to class and went to her to let her know about the plan and added, "Sam said Jen was feeling better and was able to come with us after all. She's back in school."  
"That's good," said Haylee. "I packed my suitcase last night."  
"Me, too," said Buster. "Jen waited to do hers this morning."  
"Understandable," said Haylee.  
"Sam wanted her to relax last night first," said Buster.  
"True," said Haylee.  
"And, my mama said it's okay for the girls to come on a weekend, even when we have Jen and Lena," said Buster.  
"Okay, great," said Haylee.  
"I saw Lena after school," said Buster. "I stayed for a while, but I didn't say anything about the playoff game."  
"Smart," said Haylee.  
In Mrs. Pierce's class, Danny gave the check to her.  
"Mom wrote it out last night for me, Lenny, and Jen," said Danny.  
"Okay, thank you," said Mrs. Pierce. "Can you give her the list that she missed yesterday on your way back to your seat?"  
"Sure," replied Danny.  
"She can do it during free time," said Mrs. Pierce.  
"Okay, whatever I don't finish it, can I take it to Trenton with me to do it?" asked Jenny.  
"I have no problem with that," said the teacher.  
Jenny decided to do that during class. The teacher gave her permission to do it that way. She was done before free time.  
At lunch, Buster said, "Mama told me she bought a van to trade in her old car since our family is bigger."  
"We have one, too. Ours can sit up to eight people," said Alexis.  
"But since I joined the family, we have been using two cars when we go out," said Jenny.  
"Oh, yeah," said Alex, Jr.  
"That part is true," said Manny.  
"She tried to do the same and couldn't find any vans that can carry eight people, so she got one that could only fit up to seven, but I reminded her about the girls, and she said that Dad agreed that using two cars would be better," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said Haylee.  
"She'll still have Dad pick the triplets up after school on a Friday if I have any sports practice," said Buster.  
"Like she normally does," said Haylee.  
"Exactly," said Buster.  
"Is Lena going, too?" asked Anna.  
"I didn't want to invite her," said Buster as he mentioned the reasons.  
"You got a good point," said Alexis.  
"We talked about that, too," said Jenny.  
After school, Buster went outside with the triplets. They didn't see their mom or Haylee. She had just come out when T.J. showed up with her new van.  
"Nice van," said Haylee.  
"Thank you," said T.J. "Hi, Jen, Sam brought your overnight bag to my car before I came for you kids."  
"Okay," said Jenny. "I like your new van, too. My foster family has a van, too. Theirs can fit up to eight people, but ever since I became part of the family, they use two cars to go out."  
"The dealership has my cell phone number in case they see a larger one and said it's very rare," said T.J. "Ma knew about your father not able to come with us and understood."  
"Oh, Jen, I forgot to tell you. We'll be meeting Frank and the group tomorrow night for dinner," said Buster.  
"Alright. Can't wait to see them," said Jenny.  
"Me, either," said Buster.  
"We always have fun with them," said Haylee.  
"I agree," said Jenny.  
They arrived in Trenton 30 minutes later. When they got to her parents' house, they got out of the van to get their overnight bags. Haylee was impressed with the trunk.  
"Wow, it's a big trunk," said Haylee.  
"Yes, it can fit out stuff, too," said T.J.  
"I remembered when the other one was a bit too small," said Jenny.  
"That's right. I plan to use it when I go shopping, work, and our weekend trips here," said T.J.  
"Good plan," said Haylee.  
"It's going to come in handy," said Leah.  
"I agree," said Jenny.  
"I knew it was time to trade my old car because of a family of eight," said T.J.  
"That makes sense," said Haylee.  
Then, they went inside.  
"Hi," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Hi," said T.J.  
Buster, the triplets, and the girls went to put their bags in their rooms and went back down.  
"I'm going to order Chinese for dinner," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Sounds good," said Buster.  
At 5:00 pm, she ordered Chinese. T.J. left with her father to get it while the kids set the table.  
They came back ten minutes later.  
At the table, Grandpa Leo said, "It's too bad that Justin couldn't make it."  
"I know, but I can understand," said T.J. "He offered to keep the twins, but Samantha's going to watch them during the open house."  
"That's a good thing," said her mom.  
"She's a big help for me. When we move to the bigger house, she's still going to babysit them when I go back to work. She's getting ready to open her home daycare in their family basement," said T.J. "And, she doesn't charge me a penny to watch them."  
"Daycares aren't cheap," said Grandpa Leo.  
"I agree. I'm glad about it. I'm keeping the first shift while the kids are in school," said T.J.  
"Good," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
Her parents are talking about moving away to Florida in the fall because her father's leg bothers him in the cold or rains. He was in an accident as a teenager. Buster was not happy with the news; he likes seeing his Trenton friends when visiting there.  
They were still eating when the phone rang.  
"Excuse me for a moment," said Grandma Kathy Anne as she got up to answer it and came back with it. "Buster, it's Frank."  
"Okay," said Buster as he got up to talk to Frank for a few minutes and came back to the table. "He was just telling me that Becky can't make it tomorrow night. She's sick with a cold."  
"That's okay," said Jenny.  
"She'll be in Dover next weekend anyway," said Buster.  
"Thank goodness," said Jenny.  
"It would be her first time and we plan to show her around," said Buster.  
"She'll enjoy it there," said Haylee.  
"I just had a fever yesterday. I was lucky enough to come here," said Jenny.  
"You usually get that often," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Yes, I normally get a cold once or twice a year, even after I get a flu shot before school starts," said Jenny.  
"Your mom would have either me or Amanda, if she had a day off, watch you all the time while she kept you home from school when she worked," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"I remember that, too," said Jenny. "Brenda was unable to do so because of her job as well."  
"Which was understandable," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"You and Amanda made everything fun. We would make it a movie day," said Jenny.  
"That's right," said Grandma Kathy Anne. "Your mom was thankful to have us."  
"Being sick instead of being in school was no fun," said Jenny.  
"I know," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
Later, she said, "I made an apple pie today. I remembered the blueberry allergy for Buster."  
"Okay, great," said Buster.  
He took insulin before having a slice. He can only have sugar-free one. He didn't feel like having any whipped cream this time. The kids were watching a movie in the living room while having apple pie. They took a break in between to put their pjs on. Then, he had a banana at 9:30 pm. He eats a snack an hour before bed to help him sleep through the night.  
They all went to bed at 10:30 pm. Buster and the girls whispered in bed for a bit until they went to sleep ten minutes later.  
In the middle of the night, Buster was feeling lightheaded and suspected it had something to do with his blood sugar. When he checked it, it was getting low. He went downstairs and got apple juice. He drank and his blood sugar went back to normal.  
"I thought I heard you got up," said T.J.  
"I was feeling lightheaded and my blood sugar was getting low. That's why I came down to get a drink. It just went back to normal. I just have to take insulin before going back to bed," said Buster.  
"Okay," said T.J.  
"I find I still have trouble with my blood sugar, even when I eat a snack before bed, but at least it happens every once in a while," said Buster.  
"That's true," said his mom.  
He took his insulin and went back to bed. He knows what to do in case something goes wrong with him right away.  
T.J. came by the door while Buster was getting into bed. "Are you going to be alright now?"  
"I'll be okay," replied Buster.  
"Good," said T.J. "If you need me, you can come and wake me."  
"Okay," said Buster.  
He went back to sleep while she went back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the kids were up before 9:00 am. They got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. His grandmother made scrambled eggs, bacon, and wheat toast.  
"What time are you meeting the others today?" asked Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Not until 5:30 pm when everyone shows up at Frank's before going out for 6:00 pm, so we'll be with you for lunch," explained Buster.  
"No problem," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"It's too bad we're not seeing Becky until next weekend," said Jenny.  
"I know," said Buster.  
"We'll be going out for lunch," said his grandmother.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
"Who stays with Nana?" asked Lee.  
"We have a visiting nurse," replied Grandpa Leo.  
"I knew you were talking about Dora," said T.J.  
"Yes, she offers to stay with my mother for a few hours to give us a break and she gets paid to do so," said her dad.  
"Oh, good," said T.J. "What time?"  
"She'll be here for noon," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
Dora was the daughter of their late family friend, Emily.  
After breakfast, the kids brushed their teeth. They spared their time by watching some TV until Dora showed up before noon and the family was ready to go out. They went to the buffet restaurant. Buster always went there, but with a little help from a manager, he was able to find the stuff that he can eat. Towards the end, he found some fruit after taking insulin.  
After lunch, they went to the movies.  
"Buster, we can take you and Haylee to Frank's after the movies before going home because by the time we get out, it would be almost 4:30 pm," said Grandpa Leo as they went inside the movie theatre.  
"Good idea," said Haylee.  
"I don't mind," said Buster.  
After the movie ended, it was 4:25 pm.  
"I know it's a bit early, but we still can take you both to Frank's to save time," said Grandpa Leo.  
"Fine with us," said Jenny.  
They arrived there before 5:00 pm.  
"Thank you," Buster and the girls said at the same time.  
"Anytime," said his grandfather.  
"I'll pick you guys up at 8:30 pm to let you spend extra time with your friends," said T.J.  
"Okay," said Buster. "We'll probably go back to Frank's home for a bit after dinner anyway."  
They got out of the car and went inside.  
"Hi," said Frank.  
"Hi, we're early. We went to the movies. Gramps offered to bring us here to save time on their way home," said Buster.  
"Smart," said Frank.  
"I know," said Jenny.  
The rest came 30 minutes later.  
"Hi, guys," they all said.  
"Hi," said Mason as they hugged.  
"Becky is not coming. She's got a cold," said Frank.  
"That's alright," said Jessica.  
They talked for a long time before going out for 6:00 pm. They went to Uno's to get a pizza. Buster had to get something else because of his diabetes. He had a salad. He can't drink milk without taking any Lactaid pills, which he takes every morning.  
"Dad couldn't come with us because he was having an open house today and needed to stay behind in Dover for that," said Buster.  
"Really?" asked Jeff.  
"Yes," said Buster. "We'll be going to the new house after I return from Florida for our Spring Break. The Bennetts are leaving the week before that."  
"Wow," said Eric.  
"At least you can stay at your school," said Mason.  
"Thank goodness for that," said Buster. "I won't miss changing schools. But I will miss walking to school with Jen and the Hollowware kids."  
"But you'll be with the Pearson girls anyway," said Jenny.  
"I know, but it may not be for long," said Buster.  
"What do you mean?" asked Frank.  
"They might have to relocate to Downtown Dover to be closer to their father's job," said Haylee.  
"When will that happen?" asked Frank.  
"They don't know just yet," said Haylee.  
"Speaking of them, they asked me if they would like to come to Trenton with us on weekends and they can join us when we hang out," said Buster.  
"Okay," said Frank.  
"You'll be meeting them at his sleepover next weekend," said Buster.  
"Sounds good," said Jessica.  
"Oh, by the way, my playoff for game 3 is at 5:30 pm on Friday for the home game," said Buster.  
"Good. We'll be there after school," said George.  
"How've Lena been doing these days?" asked Jessica.  
"Still hanging on," said Buster. "I was going to invite her, but I didn't want to mention that in front of her. I spoke to her mom and we don't know if she'd join us yet, depending on how she's feeling after Chemo, which is on Thursday and they keep her overnight. I didn't want to keep her hopes up."  
"I don't blame you for that part," said Eric.  
"Neither did her mom. And, Mrs. Brock said it's okay for you to bring you over there to see her if she can't make it to the playoff or event," said Buster.  
"Splendid," said Frank.  
"We love seeing her," said Josh.  
"Her mom added that she sees me televised for all my away and home games," said Buster.  
"Which is better than nothing. In fact, we'd get together and watch you on TV, too. We cheer you on every time," said Jeff.  
"My friends attend my home games," said Buster.  
"We can't wait to watch you in person. The last time we did that was when you had your away game here," said Jessica.  
"Yes," said Buster.  
"He and I have been seeing her every once in a blue moon," said Jenny.  
"That's a good thing," said Eric.  
"I know," said Buster.  
After dinner, they went back to Frank's for a bit. They made smores in his backyard. Buster can only sugar free chocolate bars and pound cake, which Frank had bought the night before. At 8:30 pm, T.J. showed up.  
"My mama's here," said Buster.  
"Okay," said the girls.  
"Thanks for a fun time," said Haylee.  
"No problem," said Jessica.  
"We'll see you guys next weekend," said Frank.  
"Will Becky be okay to come with you?" asked Haylee.  
"She should be," said Frank.  
"Do you want to call me in she's not?" asked Buster. "I understand if she can't make it."  
"Good idea. If you don't hear from me, that means she will be coming," said Frank.  
"Okay," said Buster.  
They all said their goodbyes before getting their jackets and went out to his mother's car.  
"Hi, Mama," said Buster.  
"Hi, did you kids have fun tonight?" asked T.J.  
"Yes, we went to Uno's," said Jenny.  
"Oh, good," said T.J.  
At his grandmother's house, the kids changed into their pjs.  
"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" asked Haylee.  
"Probably between 10:00 and 10:30 am. We would have to be up by 8:30 am to give us time to get ready. We'll be having breakfast here before we hit the road," said T.J.  
"Alright," said Buster.  
They watched TV for a bit until they went to bed for 9:30 pm. They did that to get up early.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the kids got up at 8:15 am. They got dressed and put their pjs in their overnight bags.  
"We can put our overnight bags in my mama's trunk after we brush our teeth," said Buster.  
"Good idea," said Jenny.  
"That's what we usually do anyway," said Haylee.  
"I find doing it that way saves us time," said Buster.  
"I agree," said Jenny.  
They went downstairs to have breakfast. They had pancakes with sausages. Buster couldn't have maple syrup unless it's sugar free. After they had breakfast, the kids brushed their teeth and put their toothbrushes in a little baggie and put them their overnight bags. They brought the bags and put it in T.J.'s trunk. The triplets did the same ten minutes later. After everyone was ready, it was time to head back for Dover.  
"Bye, good luck on your hockey playoff and skating event," said Grandma Kathy Anne.  
"Thanks. My friends see me televised," said Buster.  
"They give us updates all the time," said Grandpa Leo.  
"Good," said Buster. "I wish you guys could be there."  
"Us, too, but Dora is going to be on vacation all next week. She brought it up to us last night when we got back home," said his grandmother.  
They all said their goodbyes and left. On the way, Buster said, "I wonder if Dad had any buyers yet."  
"Depends on the offer," said T.J.  
"True," said Buster.  
He heard a friend of the triplets is moving to Dover soon and he wonders Miranda and her family could be the buyers. He didn't want to ask his mom with the triplets in the van. The girls got invited to stay at the house for a few hours.  
"I'll just bring my stuff next door first and let Samantha know," said Jenny.  
"Okay," said T.J.  
"I'll call Mom in the meantime," said Haylee.  
When they got home, Justin said, "I got buyers."  
"Really?" asked Buster.  
That was when he came up with a plan. That was when he waited for the triplets go up before he said, "Who?"  
"The Longo family," said Justin.  
"I know who you were talking about," said Buster. "Are they moving from Florida?"  
"Yes," replied his father.  
"I thought so. I didn't want to ask you that in front of the triplets," said Buster.  
"That was smart to keep that a secret from them," said Justin.  
"I agree," said T.J.  
Buster went upstairs to unpack his overnight bag and put it away. Haylee came in to join after calling her mom.  
"It's all set. Mom said I can stay for dinner, too," said Haylee.  
"Oh, good. Dad was just saying he got buyers," said Buster.  
"That was fast," said Haylee.  
"I remember the family he was saying that would be moving in," said Buster. "I'll explain later after Jenny returns."  
"Okay, sounds good," said Haylee.  
He knew it was better instead of repeating it twice. He came up with a better plan to tell the girls.  
Jenny came back 15 minutes later. "Sam told me that Amanda's coming over tonight, so I have to go back for supper. I just finished unpacking my overnight bag to save me time."  
"Makes sense," said Haylee.  
"What time do you usually eat dinner?" asked Buster.  
"Between 5:00 and 6:00 pm, so I'll go back before 4:30 pm," said Jenny.  
When the close was clear, Buster closed his door and said, "The family that my dad mentioned is the Longo family. I knew who he was talking about. It's a family of four. The triplets knew Miranda in Nevada."  
"Wow," said Haylee.  
"I promised her not to tell the triplets. She told me she wants to surprise them," said Buster. "That's why I closed my door so they won't hear it."  
"Good idea," said Haylee.  
"Better than betraying her," said Buster. "Even if they asked about it, I don't dare say a word."  
"Exactly," said Haylee.  
"My lips are sealed," said Jenny.  
"Mine, too," said Haylee.  
Jenny left for next door by 4:30 pm.  
"If she's upset about her mom, we might as well pretend we didn't know anything about it in case she asks," said Buster.  
"I agree with you," said Haylee.  
An hour later, T.J. came by and said, "Dinner's ready."  
"Okay," they both said.  
They both went downstairs for supper. Buster already checked his blood sugar that was normal.  
"When are the new buyers moving in?" asked T.J.  
"At the end of April," replied Justin.  
"I wonder who they are," said Leah.  
"It's a mystery," said Leo.  
Buster was glad he had his door shut earlier in case the triplets hear anything. He was told by Miranda that one of the triplets' worst habit is snooping. After dinner, he and Haylee were on the porch with her things while waiting for her mom, who was on her way, when they saw Jenny coming and noticed she looked upset.  
"Is something wrong?" asked Buster.  
"I learned I can't have any more visits with my mother. She's going downhill," said Jenny.  
"Wow. We knew something was up when we just noticed how upset you were," said Haylee.  
"When did you find out?" asked Buster.  
"Amanda mentioned it to me after dinner when she told me she wanted to talk to me alone," said Jenny.  
"Golly. That must be tough for you because you love seeing her," said Buster.  
"Yes, my mom and I have been very close. We became closer after my grandparents died," said Jenny. "I'm going to need Lena's support more than ever."  
"You can tell her when we go see her after school tomorrow," said Buster.  
"I plan to see her anyway," said Jenny.  
"I would like to see her myself, but the playoffs start tomorrow," said Buster.  
"That's okay," said Jenny. "Maybe we can watch you on TV together."  
They kept talking until Mrs. Hill arrived.  
"There's my mom now. Bye. Thanks for a fun weekend. I'll see you both tomorrow and I'll pray for you, Jen," said Haylee as she grabbed her bag and went to the car.  
"Thanks," said Jenny.  
They talked for a bit longer until she had to go back home to get ready for school. He went back inside.  
"What was up with Jen?" asked T.J.  
"Amanda was at their house for dinner and asked to speak with Jen alone," said Buster.  
"Did she found out about not seeing her mom any longer?" asked his mom.  
"Yes, and she's upset about it," said Buster.  
"I bet she was," agreed T.J.  
"It was a good thing that Amanda didn't mention it over the weekend to let Jen to have a good time with us," said Buster.  
"I know," said T.J.  
"Haylee and I vowed not to say that we knew about that from Frank," said Buster.  
"I don't blame you," said T.J.  
"We're going to see Lena tomorrow so Jen can bring it up to her best friend for support," said Buster.  
"Oh, good," said T.J.  
"I already told her that I can't because the playoffs begin tomorrow," said Buster.  
"I remembered," said T.J.  
"She understood," said Buster. "She might watch it with Lena."  
"That would keep her busy," said T.J.  
"She doesn't plan to mention it to anyone during school. I told her that I'm the same way," said Buster.  
At 8:30 pm, he put on his pjs to get comfy. He went to bed 30 minutes later to have a good night's sleep before the hockey playoff game 1 for Harrington Thunder.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Buster got up a bit early to get ready for school. He got dressed before he went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
“Today’s the big day for you,” said T.J.  
“I know. I’m feeling confident,” said Buster.  
“That’s good,” said T.J.  
“I’m debating to eat a snack before the game to keep the blood sugar under control,” said Buster.   
“That would be the best thing to do,” said T.J.  
“That way I can focus on the game. Coach Gomes lets me take a break if I needed to either way, which barely happens,” said Buster. “I think the rink has vending machine, so I’ll get something from there.”  
His mom made waffles with sausage. He figured to have a good meal before the first hockey playoff game.  
“I wonder how Jen is doing,” said Buster.  
“Me, too,” said T.J.  
After he finished eating, he went to brush his teeth before he left for school. He didn’t see Jenny with her foster siblings.  
“How’s Jen making out this morning?” asked Buster. “I thought about her last night.”  
“She’s still a bit torn about not able to see her mom anymore,” said Alexis.  
“She’s too upset to show up to school today. She was afraid for the grades to go down if she didn’t focus on schoolwork,” added Manny.  
“I don’t blame her,” said Buster.  
“Neither did we,” said Lenny.  
“Haylee and I knew something was wrong when Jen came over feeling upset,” said Buster.  
“We told her we’d be praying for her,” said Danny.  
“Haylee and I will be doing the same,” said Buster.  
“The one thing we’d wondered if how would she be feeling if she’s unable to say goodbye to her mom: She’d be upset even more,” said Alex, Jr.  
“I agree,” said Buster. “Let’s put it this way: At least she had a good weekend with me and Haylee.”  
“We thought about it, too,” said Anna.  
“I can see why Amanda didn’t want to mention it while Jen was with us,” said Buster.  
“She would’ve been too upset to join,” said Manny.  
“Exactly,” said Buster.   
“She still plans to visit Lena this afternoon,” said Alexis.  
“Good. That would keep her busy,” said Buster.  
At school, the teacher was looking for Jenny when Lenny said, “She’s not coming in today. She was told that she couldn’t see her mom since she was getting worse.”  
“The principal was looking for her because Amanda had just located her dad,” said Mrs. Pierce. “She probably had no idea that Jen’s not here.”  
“You mean the one who hasn’t seen her daughter for the past five years?” asked Buster.   
“Yes,” said Mrs. Pierce.  
“His estranged wife was trying to find him to take Jen in, but couldn’t locate him,” added Buster.  
“She may not remember him,” said Danny.   
“The social worker found her parental grandparents, too,” said Mrs. Pierce.  
“Wow. She hasn’t heard from her parental grandparents since her father took off,” said Buster.  
“And, telling her during school wouldn’t be the best time, either,” said Lenny.  
“You got a good point,” said the teacher. “I’ll go let the principal that Jen’s not in today.”  
Then, she left to tell him and returned a few minutes later.  
“He’ll call Amanda to let her know,” said Mrs. Pierce.  
“Where was he all this time?” asked Buster.  
“She didn’t say,” said Mrs. Pierce.  
At lunch, Buster went to Haylee said, “The teacher gave more news. Jen’s father and grandparents have been located.”  
“Really?” asked Haylee.  
“The boys and I were surprised to hear that. Jen never had contact with any of them in a long time,” said Buster.   
“Which is why she’s in foster care to begin with,” said Haylee.  
“Exactly,” said Buster. “She never talked about it to us. I only knew about it from Mrs. Brock. I don’t bring it up.”  
“I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t either,” said Haylee.  
“I wondered if she would want to move in with them,” said Buster.  
“Me, too,” said Haylee.  
“Danny says she won’t remember them,” said Buster.  
“I agree,” said Haylee.  
After school, Buster went home since he didn’t have to be there until 3:45 pm, but he knew he won’t have time to any homework, so he decided to wait until tonight. Then, he left before 3:20 pm. His mom offered to bring him so he won’t have to walk there. When he got to the rink to get ready for the hockey playoff, he noticed their rink is changing its name to Delaware Skating Center. Everyone was ready before 4:00 pm before the bus arrived. They left a few minutes later.   
The ice rink for Harrington is at Centre Ice Arena, which is about 17 minutes away and it’s located at Delaware State Fair. Their rivals were already there. Buster grabbed a snack from the vending machine. He found what he can have. He ate it before he went on the ice.  
At 5:15 pm, everyone started to be on the ice after they did warm-ups. Buster felt a bit nervous since Thunder defeated the Lightening a few times before, but he knows that he’ll do just fine. 15 minutes later, the game started. He was about to keep his blood sugar under control the whole time. He was able to score a few against their rough goalie. After the game ended, with Buster’s help, the Lightening won against Thunder for the first time in a month: 5 to 4, a very close game. It was a tie, but Buster broke the tie before the buzzer. His teammates applauded him. It was the first time he broke a tie.  
After the game ended, Coach Gomes said, “I decided to take you kids out for dinner. You can call your parents to let them know and meet you on the bus.”  
Then, Buster went to call his mom, who answered, “Hello.”  
“Hi. I just want to tell you that I won’t be home for dinner. Coach Gomes’ taking us out,” said Buster.  
“Okay, that’s fine, honey,” said T.J.  
After the kids called their parents, they went to the bus before taking off. They went to Friendly’s. They had a nice dinner and ice cream as their treat. He added he’d still do it if they lose, especially for their hard work.  
After all that, they went to Centre Park rink to put their things away.   
“Nice work. I’ll see you on Wednesday,” said Coach Gomes.  
Buster changed up and went out there. His mom was already there to get him.  
“We watched you on TV and it was good that your team won,” said T.J.  
“Yes, it was a very close game. It was a tie until I managed to break it at the end right before the buzzer,” said Buster. “I was able to handle the tough goalie, which was a miracle.”  
“That’s good,” said T.J.  
“I know. It was my first time to break a tie,” said Buster.  
“I bet,” said T.J.  
“I got a bit nervous, but I knew I would do fine,” said Buster.   
“Good,” said T.J.  
At home, Buster did his homework. After that, he decided to give Jen a call to see how she was tonight.   
“She went to bed not long ago,” said Samantha.  
“I know, but I just wanted to check on her,” said Buster.  
“She’s feeling a little better,” said Samantha.  
“Good. Did Amanda call to tell you about what was going on?” asked Buster.  
“Yes,” said Samantha.  
“I was surprised to hear it from the teacher,” said Buster. “Does Jen know yet?”  
“I didn’t tell her about it yet. Amanda think it would be better off if she brings it up herself during the next visit next Monday afternoon,” said Samantha. “Last night was the only time she could come back because of her busy schedule, which is understandable.”  
“I doubt Jen would want to live with her parental family. She never hears from them,” said Buster.  
“I thought about the same thing. It’s up to her,” said Samantha.   
“I agree with you,” said Buster. “The only other person who knows about it is Haylee. She was surprised, too. She knew that was the reason Jen’s in foster care to begin with.”  
“Of course,” said Samantha.  
“I bet visiting Lena kept her busy for a while,” said Buster.  
“It did,” said Samantha. “She came back before dinner after they watched your away game. They were both glad that you won.”  
“I know,” said Buster.  
After they had a long talk, he put on his pjs and had some free time before going to bed at 9:15 pm because he was getting tired.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Buster was walking to school with Jenny.  
“When we go see Lena after school, can we talk alone?” asked Jenny.   
“Of course,” said Buster.  
“I wrote a note, so I’ll give it to you in school,” said Jenny.  
“Okay,” said Buster.  
At school, Jenny handed it to him.  
“You can read it before class or during free time,” said Jenny.  
In class, Buster took it out and reads that she has a big secret to share, which is why she asked to speak to him alone. He gave her thumbs up. He put it away before class started. His mom taught him to keep a friend’s secret, but it’s okay to tell any secrets to an adult that he trusts to keep them safe, which barely happens. He knows that Haylee is good with secrets, too. She’s the only one who knows about secrets and promises not to repeat it to anyone.  
At free time, some of the kids were working on their projects. Their teacher lets them do it during that time while she’s on break. Some were almost done with their poster boards. They already passed in their written reports to save time.  
At lunch, his friends knew he won the first play-off game yesterday. They all watch him on TV to cheer on him. They do that when he has an away game.  
“It was a miracle that you won against Thunder,” said Manny.  
“I know. Did you notice it was me who broke the tie?” asked Buster.  
“Yes, we all did,” said Alex, Jr.  
“That was luck you did that before the buzzer otherwise it would’ve been overtime,” said Lenny.  
“You just need to win two more games and you’ll be in the finals,” said Alexis.  
“We’ll see what happens,” said Buster. “I was a bit nervous at first, but I knew I would make out fine right away.”  
“Good,” said Manny.  
“I even had a snack before the game to keep my blood sugar under control while I’m playing,” said Buster.  
“Smart idea,” said Haylee.  
“Did it work out for you?” asked Tina.  
“Yes, thank goodness,” said Buster.  
“I can’t wait to see the group this week,” said Jenny.  
“Same here,” said Buster.  
“I wonder if Becky would be coming, too,” said Jenny.  
“I didn’t hear from Frank yet, so it must be a good sign that she’s coming,” said Buster.  
“I remember him saying that to us,” said Jenny. “She only gets a cold for three days.”  
“Like me sometimes,” said Buster.  
“And, I bet she might want to see Lena, too,” added Haylee.  
“I know. Her mom knows we can bring the group to her house if she can’t make it to the game 3 or the skating event and thought it was a good idea to do so,” said Buster.  
“I remember you mentioning that to me,” said Jenny.  
“She’s going to be surprised,” said Anna.  
“I agree,” said Buster. “She doesn’t know it yet.”  
“Good way not to spoil a secret,” said Alexis.  
“Exactly,” said Buster.  
After lunch, the kids were watching a movie to give them a break from the reports. Mrs. Pierce still decides to excuse the kids from their homework until everyone is completed with their reports.   
After school, Jenny and Buster were walking to Lena’s.  
“There’s something I haven’t told Amanda or Mom,” said Jenny.  
“Like what?” asked Buster.  
“I have been staying in touch with my father and grandparents even before I came here,” said Jenny.  
“You did?” asked Buster.  
“Yes. There was one tiny problem: they made me promise not to say anything to Mom,” said Jenny.  
“Why?” asked Buster.  
“They threatened to cut me off if I spoke up,” said Jenny.  
“Have you brought it up to Amanda?” asked Buster.  
“No,” said Jenny.  
“I’m surprised to hear that because I thought you never had contract from them,” said Buster.  
“I know,” said Jenny.  
“Your father and grandparents should not threaten you like that,” said Buster.  
“I agree, but I had no choice,” said Jenny.  
“Imagine if Amanda knew about those threats? She would be the one who could ban them from having contact with you,” said Buster.  
“That’s why I’m scared to tell her,” said Jenny. “They’ll blame it on me.”  
“The funny part is that your mom was the one who was looking for him to take you in,” said Buster.  
“I knew about it that part from Amanda,” said Jenny.  
“Would you be willing to live with them?” asked Buster.  
“They asked me if I want to do so. I said yes,” said Jenny.  
“Did they know about your mom’s illness?” asked Buster.  
“Yes. I told them I’d do that when something happens to her,” replied Jenny.  
“That was a good plan,” said Buster.   
“They asked me to play along in case Amanda tells me when she comes to visit next Monday,” said Jenny.  
“Where are they living?” asked Buster.  
“They’re in Seattle,” said Jenny.  
“That’s where I was born,” said Buster.  
“Lena already knew about this,” said Jenny. “She already promised not to say anything.”  
“My secret is safe with me,” said Buster.  
But he knew if he kept quiet and if Jenny makes one slip, her father and his parents won’t want her any longer. He’s not sure how to handle this, so he just let it be for now. He didn’t want Amanda to stop the phone calls or make that living arrangement to fall through. He knew it wasn’t her fault that they made her promise not to tell her social worker.  
They talked about it until they got to Lena’s. They went in to see her who was in her room.  
"I have Chemo tomorrow and won't be home until Thursday," said Lena.  
"We came over at the right time," said Jenny.  
"I know," said Lena.  
They visited her for an hour before going home.  
“Did you even tell Samantha about it?” asked Buster.  
“No one knows about it. I don’t want to tell any of the Hollowware kids,” said Jenny.  
He knew one of them have the habit with spilling the beans. He doesn’t mention about that part. He thought about only telling Haylee since he trusts her. At home, he had free time until dinner. After dinner, he went to the phone to call Haylee and told her on what he learned from Jenny.  
“I wouldn’t want any contact if they threaten me like that,” said Haylee.   
“She had no choice to stay in contact with them,” said Buster. “No one knew about it. She didn’t want Amanda to stop any of that, which is why she was scared to speak up.”  
“If that was me, I’d speak up. I wouldn’t care what they say to me,” said Haylee.  
“And, she’s willing to move in with them,” said Buster.  
“I wouldn’t bother if that was me as well,” said Haylee. “I’d tell my parents right away.”  
“I would, too, but I don’t want to get blamed from Jen,” said Buster.  
“I can see what you’re saying,” said Haylee.  
“I know it’s okay to tell an adult if a friend is in danger, but this was a bigger problem,” said Buster.  
“I know,” said Haylee.  
“What I don’t get is that Mrs. Cooper has been looking for her former husband all this time with no luck to take Jen in,” said Buster.  
“I don’t get it, either,” said Haylee.  
“You’re the only one that I trust with secrets, which is why phone calls are the best way to share them,” said Buster.   
“I know,” said Haylee.  
“She told me that none of the Hollowware kids. She was afraid one of them could repeat that to Amanda,” said Buster.  
“A good friend would speak up,” said Haylee. “Think of it this way: she would thank you for doing it.”  
“I know. I’ll going to wait until Frank calls to tell him,” said Buster. “I trust him, too.”  
After they finished talking, Buster put the phone away. He realized she was right about. It made him realized that it’s never a good idea to keep a friend’s secret about being threatened. He’d have to find a way to tell an adult before things get worse.  
Then, he changed up and had free time until he went to bed before 9:30 pm.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Buster had a good breakfast before leaving for school. He couldn’t wait for the second playoff game. He couldn’t wait for the weekend between the third playoff game and skating event. He’s not worried if they don’t win on Friday because they’ll still have a chance to win on Monday if that’s needed. He feels good about it.   
At school, everyone else was done with their reports. The kids returned their library books during free time. Buster and Jenny were glad they had theirs done early.   
At lunch, Jenny said, “Becky called me last night.”  
“That’s good,” said Buster. “Is she still coming?”  
“She doesn’t know if she can make it or not. She had an unexpected surgery yesterday morning,” said Jenny.  
“What was wrong with her?” asked Danny.  
“She had an appendix taken out,” said Jenny. “She’ll see how she feels.”  
"Glad Lena doesn’t have a clue,” said Buster.  
“I know,” said Jenny. “And, it’s up to her doctor or her parents.”  
“There’s nothing you can do about it,” said Buster. “It can happen anytime.”  
“Becky said she might give Lena a call,” said Jenny.  
“Good,” said Buster.   
“I already told Becky that Lena has Chemo today and won’t be home until tomorrow,” said Jenny. “She doesn’t mind until then.”  
“She’ll be surprised either way,” said Buster.  
“I already told her the crew would be Lena’s surprise visitors and she thought that was a good idea,” said Jenny. “She promised she won’t mention it.”  
“Okay, great,” said Buster.  
“Better than getting her hopes up in case that doesn’t happen,” said Danny.  
“Exactly,” said Lenny.  
“I understand if Becky can’t make it,” said Buster. “Resting is the most important thing.”  
“I know,” said Jenny.  
“We’re going to be watching you from TV for your play-off,” said Manny.  
“We love being your cheerleaders,” said Haylee.  
“Then, the finals would be in four weeks,” said Buster.  
“Wow,” said Lenny.  
“I hear they go to Boston for the finals,” said Danny.   
“Just we did for basketball,” said Buster.  
“Yes,” said Haylee.  
“That would be cool,” said Buster.   
After lunch, Mrs. Pierce said, “I decided to wait until Monday to give you homework since you all work hard enough on your reports. The only thing that I’ll give you for homework this week is for a Spelling test on Monday.”  
She passed out the study guide for the Spelling test.   
“You’ll have the weekend to study,” said the teacher.  
After school, Buster went home first to drop off his backpack. Then, he took off to the rink before 3:15 pm. At the rink, he got into his uniform. Everyone else was ready before the bus arrived. At the Centre Ice Arena, the kids got ready to go on the ice. Buster had the snack from the vending machine before he joined the others.   
After the kids did warmups, they were ready to go. At 5:00 pm, the game started. Buster was powerful during the game. He scored a few times. When the game ended after 7:00 pm, they defeated the Thunder again 6 to 3. After that was done, Mr. Gomes took his players out for dinner like he did the other night.  
“We just need to win one more game on Friday before we go into the finals,” said Mr. Gomes.  
They went to the Dover China Garden. Buster eats there all time or they’d take it to-go. He can eat Chinese. He finds stuff that he can have. After dinner, they went back to the rink to change back into their regular clothes before their parents come for them. T.J. was there when Buster came back out.  
“Hi, how was the game?” asked T.J.  
“We won again,” replied Buster. “The score was 6 to 3.”  
“That’s good,” said his mom.  
“We just need to defeat Thunder one last time on Friday before we go into the finals,” said Buster.   
“We weren’t home during that time. We went out for dinner,” said T.J.  
“That’s alright,” said Buster. “Since my class worked hard from the report, we don’t have homework until Monday except for the Spelling test.”  
“Good,” said T.J.  
At home, Buster was studying in his pjs when the phone rang. A few minutes, his mom came in with the phone. “Buster, it’s for you.”  
“Okay,” said Buster as he took it. “Hello.”  
“Hi, it’s Miranda,” said Miranda.  
“Oh, hi,” said Buster. “I heard your family will be the new homeowners for my house.”  
“Yes,” said Miranda. “When I start my new school, I’m requesting for you so I can surprise the triplets.”  
“Okay, good idea,” said Buster.  
“My brother just died last week, which is why I’m calling,” said Miranda.  
“I’m sorry,” said Buster.  
“Thanks. Scott was sick for quite some time,” said Miranda. “It’s a shame he won’t be able to see the triplets.”  
“I know how you feel,” said Buster. “My friend is sick with cancer, too.”  
“Really?” asked Miranda.  
“Yes, she’s in stage 4 and doesn’t have much time to live. On top of that, my friend’s mom is sick with breast cancer and have a few weeks to live. She was put in foster care early,” said Buster. “They just stopped the visits.”  
“He got cremated and his memorial service is this weekend,” said Miranda.   
“I got an idea. Should I just tell the triplets about Scott without mentioning you’ll be moving here?” asked Buster.   
“That would be the best thing to do,” said Miranda.   
After they finished talking, he put the phone away before he went back to studying for the test for a bit longer. He studied for an hour before calling it quits for the night. He went to bed at 9:30 pm.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, at school, Amanda was at the office.  
“I’m here to give Jenny a visit,” said Amanda. “Something came up on Monday and I couldn’t see her that day or after school today.”  
“Okay, let me call her down,” said the principal.  
In Mrs. Pierce’s class, the intercom came on to call Jenny down to the office. She left.  
Buster, Danny, and Lenny knew what it was.  
“I bet Amanda’s here to tell her about her father and grandparents being located,” said Danny.  
“Me, too,” said Lenny.  
“But why would Amanda mention that now during school?” asked Buster.  
“I know,” said Danny.  
In the office, Amanda said, “I couldn’t come to see you on Monday so I can tell you some news. I located your father and grandparents.”  
“That was a surprise,” said Jenny.  
“They’re in Seattle,” said Amanda.  
“Buster was born there,” said Jenny.   
“They’re interested in taking you in,” said Amanda. “Would you like to do so?”  
“I don’t know if I want to,” said Jenny. “I have to tell you.”  
Then, she had the guts to tell Amanda about staying in touch with them.  
“How come you didn’t bring that up to your mom?” asked Amanda.  
“I wanted to, but they made me promise not to tell her. They threatened to cut me out of their lives,” said Jenny.  
“Oh, really?” asked Amanda. “They shouldn’t do that to me. You did the right thing by telling me.”   
“They made me play along,” said Jenny.  
“I’ll let you think about it,” said Amanda.  
“If I do, can I wait for now? I have a Spring Vacation coming up in Florida and that’s already paid,” said Jenny.  
“No problem,” said Amanda. “I can let you finish the school year since you just changed schools.”  
“Okay,” said Jenny. “But would you let me continue staying in touch with them so I can get to know them?”  
“You can,” said Amanda. “Maybe we can arrange you with visits to help you decide.”  
“I would like that,” said Jenny. “Do you mind not to tell them that you knew that from me if you talk to them?”  
“Of course. I’ll just give them a warning if they did that to you again, I won’t keep that living arrangements,” said Amanda.   
“You can tell them you heard it from me to cover for Jen,” said the principal.  
“Good idea,” said Jenny.  
Jenny came back ten minutes later.  
“Amanda can’t see me Monday to tell me something. She told me that my dad and grandparents have been located,” said Jenny.  
“Really?” asked Buster.  
“She asked them if they can take me in and they said yes. She asked me if I was okay with it and I told her that I would think about it,” said Jenny.  
“Where do they live?” asked Danny.  
“They live in Seattle, Washington,” replied Jenny.   
“So, that’s where you’d be moving to?” asked Danny.  
“Yes. I told Amanda that if I do that, I want to wait first because the Florida trip has been paid, I won’t be able to back out,” said Jenny.  
“Smart move,” said Buster.   
“She had no problem with that. She said she’d let me finish the school year instead of changing schools,” said Jenny.  
“That’s a better idea,” said Lenny.  
“I agree. I rather do it that way,” said Jenny. “She’s going to let them to stay contact with me”  
“Good,” said Buster.  
At lunch, Buster was with Haylee while in line and told her about Jenny.  
“I’m surprised she is doing that after all,” said Haylee.  
“Me, too,” said Buster. “She was asked to play along.”  
“Gotcha,” said Haylee. “I’ll do it that way as well in case she brings that up.”  
“Good idea. That was the only way for them to remain in touch and for them to let her move in with them,” said Buster.  
They talked normal when they sat down.   
“I’m a bit nervous about moving in with my father and grandparents since I haven’t heard from them in a long time,” said Jenny.  
“That’s normal. I think you’ll make out fine,” said Danny.  
After school, he and Jenny went to see Lena. He knew she would be home. He already checked to see if it was the best time to visit and it was.  
On the way to Lena’s, Jenny said, "I told Amanda about the threats.”  
“I didn’t think you were going to,” said Buster.  
“Well, my guts told me to speak up,” said Jenny. “Amanda was shocked about it. She said they shouldn’t do that to me.”  
“I agree,” said Buster.  
“She will let them to stay in touch with me on one condition. No more threats,” said Jenny. “She’s going to give them a warning. And, Mr. Tillis will cover for me. He told Amanda that she can tell them he learned it himself.”  
“Are you still going to move in with them?” asked Buster.  
“Maybe. She’s going to set up with the visits in Seattle to help me decide,” said Jenny. “I wouldn’t doing it that way so I can get to know them better.”  
“To be honest with you, if that was my family doing that to me, I wouldn’t bother at all,” said Buster.   
“I suppose you’re right,” said Jenny.   
“They’re lucky that Amanda is giving them another chance,” said Buster.  
“I know, I don’t have regrets about telling her even if they find out,” said Jenny.  
At Lena’s, they stayed for 30 minutes before going home.   
At home, he did some studying when the phone rang. Then, his mom came in and said, “Buster, it’s Frank.”  
“Okay,” said Buster as he took it. “Hi.”  
“Hi. We got a half-day tomorrow, so we’ll be coming early,” said Frank.  
“Oh, good,” said Buster.  
“Becky’s not coming,” said Frank.  
“Jen told me about what happened,” said Buster.  
“She’s still recovering,” said Frank.  
“I bet. I understand,” said Buster. “Oh, I got some things to tell you. Mr. Cooper and his parents have been located according to Amanda.”  
“The ones that Jenny never hears from all these years?” asked Frank.  
“Yes,” said Buster.  
Then, he told Frank on what she told him as well.   
“Threatened her?” asked Frank.   
“Yep,” said Buster.  
“That’s crazy,” said Frank. “She was smart to tell her social worker.”  
“Her guts said to do it,” said Buster.  
“Her family are given a second chance with a warning.”  
“Good,” said Frank.  
“This is between us. I’ll let her tell you herself if she wants to,” said Buster.  
“Okay, no problem,” promised Frank.  
After they talked, he put the phone away when his mom said, “It’s time for dinner.”  
“Alright,” said Buster as he went to the table.  
At the table, Buster said, “I heard from Miranda. She said Scott died.”  
“Really?” asked Leah.  
“He was sick,” said Buster. “She asked me to let you guys know.”  
He decided to stick with that plan with Miranda instead of bringing up the moving part.  
“Next time you talk to her, let her know that we’re sorry for her loss,” said Leo.  
“I will,” said Buster. “He was getting cremated.”  
“What was new with Frank?” asked T.J.  
“They got a half-day tomorrow, so they’ll be here early,” said Buster.  
“Is Becky coming?” asked Leah.  
“No, she’s still recovering from the appendix surgery,” said Buster. “But I understand.”  
After dinner, he said, “I’m just going to call Haylee before I go back to studying.”  
“Okay,” said T.J.  
He went to get the phone to call Haylee who answered.  
“Hello,” said Haylee.  
“Hi. Jenny told me she had the guts to tell Amanda about the threats during the office visit,” said Buster.   
“Really?” asked Haylee.  
“Yeah, she didn’t want to mention it to anyone earlier, that’s why she waited to tell me after school on our way to Lena’s,” said Buster. “She’s not sure if she wants to move in with them yet.”  
“I don’t blame her,” said Haylee.  
“She’s thinking about it. She’s allowed to stay in touch with them, but Amanda’s going to tell them no more threats if they want her in their lives,” said Buster.   
“Good,” said Haylee. “They’ll remember that next time.”  
“Amanda’s going to let them to have visits in Seattle to see how it goes before making her final decision,” said Buster. “Jen says if she does go, she wants to wait so she can be with us in Florida over Spring Break.”  
“Good idea,” said Haylee.  
“And, Amanda’s letting her finish the school year as well,” said Buster.  
“She has time to decide,” said Haylee. “Too bad she couldn’t see her mom. She would’ve love to be with her as much as she can before that happens.”  
“I know,” said Buster. “I told her that she was lucky that they were given another chance and she agreed with me.”  
“I agree with you, too,” said Haylee.  
“She added that she doesn’t regret it,” Buster continued.  
After they finished talking, he went back to studying for the test for a bit longer until calling it quits before 8:00 pm. He changed into his pjs. He had free time for a bit until he went to bed at 9:15 pm. He read in bed before he went to sleep 15 minutes later.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day, Buster got up a bit earlier so he can a big breakfast to be all set since this could be his last playoff game.  
“This is it,” said T.J.  
“We’ll see,” said Buster. “I’m not worried because we’d have another chance on Monday if we don’t win today.”  
“Which is good,” said T.J.  
He was having waffles with turkey bacon. After that, he finished getting ready for school. Then, he left after that.  
“Feeling nervous?” asked Leah.  
“Not at all,” said Buster. “We’ll be facing a tough goalie today.”  
“Too bad Peter’s doing that because you’re the toughest goalie of all,” said Leo.  
“I’m also the best player on the ice, especially with scoring,” said Buster.  
“Thank goodness for that,” said Lee.  
“I know,” said Buster.  
At school, the announcement came on while Mr. Tillis said, “Attention, students, Lena’s mom called me saying she collapsed last night and got rushed to the hospital. She’s now in a reduced coma. We’ll keep her in our prayers.”   
The classmates were surprised to hear that part.  
“We just saw her yesterday,” said Jenny.  
“I know,” said Buster. “I don’t think about that right now because of my playoff game.”  
“I don’t blame you,” said Lenny.  
“Is that here?” asked Danny.  
“Yes,” said Buster. “St. Trenton’s School has half-day today, so my friends will be here early.”  
“Good,” said Jenny. “Becky called me last night saying that she’s still recovering from the surgery, so she can’t come.”  
“Frank told me that, too,” said Buster.  
“I don’t think she knows about Lena. Becky said she spoke to Lena yesterday after you guys left her,” said Jenny.  
“She can always see Lena when she recovers,” said Buster.  
“Becky said she plans to come next weekend for a sleepover at Samantha’s. Amanda gave me permission to invite friends like that from Trenton,” said Jenny.  
“Good,” said Buster.  
At lunch, he didn’t say much about Lena even though the other kids heard about her.  
“It’s too bad about Lena,” said Kayla.   
“I think about her, too,” said Kaylee.   
“How come Buster’s not talking about it?” asked Kayla.  
“Buster said that he doesn’t want to think about it right now because he wants to stay focus on hockey since it’s game 3 for the playoff,” said Lenny.  
“I don’t blame him,” said Haylee.  
“Me, either,” said Manny.  
“He’s the same way in school,” said Danny.  
“He can talk about it when he wants to,” said Lenny.  
“It’s okay,” said Buster. “Let’s face it: It’s a good thing that Lena didn’t know I was inviting her to my events depending on how she feels.”  
“I agree,” said Haylee.  
“I’ll just bring the group to the hospital to see her today after the playoff if it’s not too late,” said Buster.   
“That would be a good idea,” said Danny.  
“I don’t know what time the visitor hours end,” said Buster.  
“Neither do I,” said Haylee.  
“If not, we can always do that tomorrow since I don’t have to be at the rink until 2:00 pm,” said Buster.  
“Sounds good,” said Haylee. “I got my overnight bag in my locker so we can walk home together. Tina and Toni decided to do the same thing. It would be easier for us.”  
“We’ll have time since I don’t have to be at the rink until 4:00 pm,” said Buster. “It would allow us time to get warmed up.”  
“Oh, yeah,” said Manny.   
“We’ll go our house to pack our stuff,” said Lenny.  
“Okay,” said Manny.  
“Jen told me she plans to bring Little Women movie for us to watch,” said Buster.  
“That sounds good,” said Lenny.  
“I remembered. It’s near my nightstand to remind me to put it in my overnight bag,” said Jenny.  
“Smart move,” said Danny.  
“We can leave my house together at around 3:30 pm,” said Buster.   
“Okay,” said Manny.  
After lunch, the teacher was giving back her class the reports. Everyone passed. Most of them had Bs or As. The highest was Buster who had an A+.   
“Wow,” said Jenny. “I had an A-.”  
“Which is still good for us,” said Buster.  
“Good point,” said Jenny.  
After school, they were carrying their projects home.   
“We’ll meet you next door shortly,” said Jenny.  
At home, Buster, Haylee, Tina, and Toni went upstairs so the girls can leave their things in his room for now while he was putting his project on his vanity. They went downstairs and his Trenton friends were already there.  
“Hi, guys,” said Buster.  
“Hi,” said George.  
“Guys, these are the Pearson girls, Tina and Toni,” said Buster.  
“Hi,” said Frank.  
“Girls, this is Frank. The rest are Jessica, Mason, Jeff, Josh, Eric, and George,” said Buster.  
“Hi,” the Pearson girls said.  
“Hello,” said George.   
“How’s Becky?” asked Buster.  
“A little better, but still had to take it slow for the weekend,” said Jessica.  
“I just got unexpected news today. I was going to wait until after the playoff, but I might as well tell you now. Mr. Tillis announced that Lena collapsed last night and landed in the hospital. She’s now in a reduced coma,” said Buster.  
“Really? Becky had just called her yesterday afternoon,” said Eric.  
“That’s what Jenny said,” said Buster.  
“It’s a good thing you didn’t tell her about your events in case that happens,” said Frank.  
“I know,” said Buster. “If we get out too late after the playoff, we can go see her at the hospital tomorrow. I don’t need to be at the rink before 2:00 pm.”  
“That sounds like a good idea,” said Josh.  
“I should ask Mrs. Brock about the visiting hours first,” said Buster.   
“That would be a better idea,” said Mason.  
“I’m going to call Mrs. Brock. I’ll be right back,” said Buster as he went to make a phone call.  
“So, I hear that you girls will be Buster’s new neighbors soon,” said George.  
“Yes, but not for long,” said Tina.  
“We are relocating to Downtown Dover,” said Toni. “Dad wants to be closer to his job.”  
“When?” asked Frank.  
“When school ends for the summer,” said Toni. “But we still can attend the same school until we graduate from there.”  
“That’s good,” said Jessica.  
Buster came back and said, “Mrs. Brock said the visitor hours end after our playoff game, but we can see Lena tomorrow. It starts at noon, so we’ll have time to do so before we head to the rink for my skating event.”  
“Good thing you called her mom first,” said Haylee.  
“I know,” said Buster. “She said the same thing.”  
“I bet Becky may want to see Lena when she comes next weekend,” said Jeff.  
“That’s what I’m thinking, too,” said Mason.  
“We’ll have to let her know when she comes back to school on Monday,” said Mason.  
“Or we all can call her later tonight during my sleepover,” suggested Buster. “She may want the details about my playoff game.”  
“Okay,” said Jessica.  
Ten minutes later, his neighbors arrived with Jenny.  
“Hi, everyone,” said Jenny.  
“Hi, Jen,” said Jessica.  
“I just spoke to Mrs. Brock on the phone because I wanted to know the visiting hours. It ends right after my hockey game, so we can see Lena tomorrow. The hours start at noon, so we can only stay for an hour before we go to the rink,” said Buster.  
“Okay,” said Danny.  
At 3:30 pm, they left for the rink. They went inside.  
“We’ll go grab our seats while you go get ready for the game,” said Lenny.  
“The coach treats us for dinner,” said Buster. “He said he’d do it either win or lose.”  
“That makes sense,” said Manny.  
“Maybe we can join you guys,” said Lenny.  
“That would be cool,” said Buster. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”  
He went over to change into his uniform. The coach came to him and said, “Buster, Peter’s sick with a cold and won’t be able to make it. Would you mind taking over for him?”  
“I don’t mind,” said Buster.   
“Thank you,” said Coach Gomes.  
“No problem,” said Buster.  
After he got ready, he went out to the ice to do warmups. He got a bit nervous about having Lena in his mind instead of the game, but he always finds a way to stay focus on anything. Then, he had a plan: He decided to pretend Lena was there to help him pay attention to the game.  
Luckily for him, he didn’t miss any saves. After the game ended at 7:30 pm, the Lightening made it to the finals. They won all three games. The final score was 7 to 0. They were supposed to beat the toughest goalie on the Thunder team. All his friends cheered him on. They all love going to his home games or see him practice.  
Buster was relieved about it.   
“The finals will be in a few weeks in Boston at the TD Garden,” said Coach Gomes. “The team we’ll be facing and the dates with the times will be determined. I’ll give you a week off to get some rest before we start practicing for the finals.”  
“Can my friends join us when we go out?” asked Buster.  
“Sure they can,” said Coach Gomes.  
They went to change back into their regular clothes before they went outside.  
“You were so awesome,” said Lenny.  
“Thanks. Peter was sick with a cold, which is why I was asked to take over for him as a goalie,” said Buster. “The coach gave you permission to go out with us.”  
“Nice,” said Jenny.  
“We’re just waiting for everyone else to get into their regular clothes first,” said Buster.  
Then, everyone else came out a few minutes later while the bus was waiting to take them out. When they got on the bus, they went off to the buffet.  
After they had dinner, they went back to the rink. Buster and his group went back to his home.   
At home, they all got changed into their nightgowns and pjs before they did anything else.  
“Do you think it might be too late to call Becky?” asked Buster.  
Frank looked at the clock. “Probably. We can wait until tomorrow after your event. We’re here until Sunday.”  
“She usually stays up on weekends,” said Jenny.  
“Depends on how she is, too,” said Buster.  
“True. Let me try calling her. I know her number by heart,” said Jenny.  
“I’ll go get the phone,” said Buster as he went to get it.   
He brought it out and Jenny dialed Becky’s number and she answered while on speaker.  
“I was so glad that Buster’s team won,” said Becky.  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot that it was televised,” said Jenny.  
“Me, either. I just thought she wanted details, just in case,” said Buster.  
“I miss everyone,” said Becky.  
“We all miss you, too,” said George.   
Buster took it and was able to tell her about what was happening with Lena.  
“I hope I can see her next weekend when I visit Jen,” said Becky.  
“I think you’ll be able to,” said Buster.  
“We’re all praying for her,” said Mason.  
“I will be, too,” said Becky.  
“We were going to wait until you get to back to school on Monday to tell you, but Buster mentioned we can give you a call to tell you while we give you details about the game,” said Jeffrey.  
After they all talked to her, they each called their parents. Jenny was the only one who was unable to call her mom.  
“I wonder why it’s not going through,” said Jenny.  
“That’s unusual,” said Buster.  
“I know. I’ll try again tomorrow night. Amanda was letting me stay in touch with Mom. I just spoke to her a few days ago,” said Jenny. “I call her once in a while.”  
“If you can’t, will Amanda know the reason?” asked Frank.  
“I’ll wait to see if I can get a hold of her,” said Jenny.  
Then, they went to watch a movie in the family basement where they have big sleepovers. The triplets joined them. Buster liked the movie.  
“Buster said he never seen Little Women,” said Jenny.  
“None of us had,” said Danny.  
“It’s a good one,” said Lenny.  
“I know,” said Leah.  
After the movie, they got ready for bed. They went to bed an hour later. They whispered for a bit before they went to sleep 20 to 30 minutes later.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the kids were up by 8:00 am. They got dressed before they went upstairs to have breakfast.  
“When we leave for 11:00 am, we can have lunch in the café,” said Leah.  
“We can do that before we see Lena,” said George.  
“Sounds good,” said Buster.  
“Samantha offered to watch your brothers while your father and I attend your event. I’ll meet you guys at the rink,” said T.J.  
“Alright,” said Buster.  
After they ate, they hung around for a bit after they brushed their teeth. At 11:00 am, Buster got his skating outfit ready that he wears at every event.  
“I forgot about that outfit,” said Jenny.  
“Mama got me this when I first started doing skating events,” said Buster. “I just save it for them. I’m allowed to wear my regular clothes during my lessons.”  
“Which is good,” said Mason.   
“Seeing you on events were always fun,” said Eric.  
“Indeed,” said Frank.   
“I want to join the Winter Omplyics in the future,” said Buster.  
“You’d be good at it,” said Haylee as they left the house.  
“I agree,” said Jeff.  
“These events are the best way to help you to be prepared,” said Tina.  
“I know,” agreed Buster.   
At the hospital, they went to the café and had lunch while they wait for the visiting hours to begin. Then, after they finished, they went to see Lena. She was still in coma.   
Dr. Locks came by and said, “Lena may not make it for the next few weeks. She was getting weak. We might decide to stop her treatments.”  
“Becky is due to come by next weekend to visit me and wants to see Lena,” said Jenny.  
“She can still get visitors,” said Dr. Locks.  
“Okay, good,” said Jenny.  
“Can we come by tomorrow before we leave for Trenton?” asked Frank.  
“Sure,” said Dr. Locks.  
“Our train don’t leave until 3:00 pm, so it’ll give us time,” said Josh.  
“Perfect,” said Buster.  
They stayed for an hour until they had to leave for the rink.   
“Poor Lena is in a bad shape,” said Eric.  
“At least we’d be able to see her,” said Mason.  
At the rink, Frank said, “We’ll save your parents their spots. I don’t know if they’re here yet.”  
“I’m sure they will be soon after Samantha either goes to my house or if my brothers go over,” said Buster.  
Buster went to put on his outfit and put his clothes near his hockey uniform. He went out there to get ready. Some of the other skaters were practicing in between. That’s what he ended up doing. He knew hockey helped him practice a lot.  
The rink started to get a lot of crowds. His parents got there and went to join his friends.   
“We saved your spots,” said Frank.  
“Okay, thanks,” said T.J.  
At 3:00 pm, the event started. The skaters had a good time. Buster was going last. He felt a bit nervous, but knows that he’ll do great especially since he’s been in 2nd or 3rd place before and that always put him through the national and the finals. He’s never been in 1st place before, but didn’t care and feels proud of himself.  
They had halftime at 4:00 pm.  
“Buster’s probably in the second half,” said Lee.  
“Probably,” said T.J. “He’s usually in the second half.”  
“Most of the time, he’s the last one,” said Justin.   
“I recalled he started that in Nevada and when we saw him in those events,” said Leah.  
“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part,” said Leo.  
“Me, too,” said Lee.  
“We saw him perform in Trenton,” said Frank.  
“He can be tough to beat,” said Jessica.  
“Especially when he has lessons,” added George.  
The halftime lasted only 30 minutes. After a few others skated, Buster was coming out. They give them a few minutes. After he was done, he went in the back to wait for his scores.   
“I can’t wait to see what place he’ll be in,” said Jenny.  
When the event ended, Buster found out that he made it to the finals. He was placed in 2nd place.  
“Yay!” cheered his friends.  
The top three were in the locker room.  
“Congratulations to our top three winners,” said Mr. Johnson. “You’ll have a few weeks to have free time before we start practicing for the finals, which would be next month, after Spring Break. The place will be announced soon. The date and time will be available when it gets closer. The rest of you did a great job and see all of you in September to get ready for the regionals.”  
After that, they changed back in their regular clothes. Buster’s friends and family were in the lobby when he came out.  
“Good for you,” said Haylee.  
“You were great,” said Jenny.  
“Thanks,” said Buster.  
“We should go out to celebrate,” said T.J.  
“Okay,” said Buster.  
“We always did that anyway,” said Leah.  
Then, they went out for dinner.   
“We’ll be having a free time for a few weeks. I won’t be back to the lessons for the finals until after we come back from Florida. The finals are next month, but the place will be available pretty soon. I won’t know the date and time yet,” said Buster.  
“It will give you time to practice for the hockey finals,” said T.J.  
“I know,” said Buster. “And, it will give me extra time to see Lena.”  
“Which is good, I plan to do the same,” said Jenny.  
After dinner, they went back to the house.  
“I’m going to try to call my mom again,” said Jenny.   
“Okay, we can call Becky, too,” said Buster. “I recalled she came to my skating event a few times.”  
“Sounds good,” said Jenny.  
Then, the phone rang as he went to answer.  
“Hello,” said Buster.   
“Hi, I just saw you televised for the skating event. You were great and happy that you took 2nd place,” said Becky.  
“Thanks. We were just getting ready to call you shortly when you called,” said Buster. “Yeah, I was trying to get a hold of my mom,” said Jenny. “There was no answer.”  
“I heard her phone is disconnected,” said Becky.  
“That explains why I couldn’t reach her,” said Jenny. “Thanks for letting me know before I try to do that again.”  
“No problem,” said Becky.  
“The finals are in May. The lessons will resume after Spring Break,” said Buster.  
“I can’t wait to see you in it,” said Becky.  
“All details on the place, time, and date will be updated soon,” said Buster.  
After they talked, Frank said, “That was a surprise about your mom’s phone being disconnected.”  
“I’m glad Becky told me. I was going to ask Amanda,” said Jenny.   
“She saved you time,” said Buster.  
“I agree,” said Jenny.  
After the others called their parents, the Hollowware kids found out that Becky wasn’t kidding when she heard about Mrs. Cooper’s phone being disconnected.  
“Becky was telling the truth,” said Manny.  
“I believed her,” said Jenny.  
“Amanda called Mom earlier to let her know in case you try calling your mother,” said Danny.  
“Did your mom knew I tried calling mine?” asked Jenny.  
“No because we called ours before you did,” said Lenny.  
“Oh, yeah, I forgot,” said Jenny.  
“That’s okay,” said Manny.  
“I’m not sure if I want to move to Seattle because of the threats,” said Jenny.  
“I don’t blame you,” said Haylee.  
“What did they tell you?” asked Jessica.  
“I’m sorry. I thought I told you guys. I stayed in touch with them, but they made me promise not to tell Mom or Amanda. Otherwise, they threatened me to cut me off completely,” said Jenny.  
“Wow,” said Frank.  
“I’m start to reconsider about it,” said Jenny. “I already told Amanda I’d think about it when she asked me if I want to live with them.”  
“Better to be safe than sorry,” said Toni.  
“She did let me remain in touch with them, but I might stop that as well,” said Jenny.  
“If that happened to me, I wouldn’t even bother,” said Mason.  
“Real families wouldn’t make threats,” said Eric.  
“I know,” said Jenny. “Amanda planned to make a warning if my father and grandparents make any more threats, she’ll ban them to stay contact with me.”  
“Good. That would make them stop,” said George.   
“You did the right thing to tell your social worker,” said Frank.   
“I have no regrets,” said Jenny.  
“You got time to think about it,” said Buster.  
“If they apologized, then I’d go for it,” said Jenny.  
They changed at 8:30 pm. They watched a movie and had popcorn. Buster don’t eat snacks much except 30 minutes before bed to keep his blood sugar under control.   
He had an apple with peanut butter an hour later after he took insulin. They went to bed at 10:00 pm. They whispered until they went to sleep 20 minutes later.  
Buster was glad that his hockey is going to the finals and he’s proud that he’s going into the skating event finals.


End file.
